A Reason to Remember
by drummerboygw997
Summary: A young boy named Rantoth joins with the crew of the Ghost to help them achieve their goal.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place some time in between seasons 2 and 3.

And just for Star Wars noobs it pronounced kyber with a hard C sound not cyber as in computer.

Disclaimer:The characters in this story do not belong to me. They belong to the world dominators, Disney.

The sky parted ad the young boy walked into the clearing. Given that this boy was only young, you could expect that he would fall away. He had run away from the order, just in time, as Order 66 struck, he was on an isolate wild space planet with nowhere to go. This boy was strong with the Force, but with no master to teach him the ways of the light, he fell to the dark. He trained himself, using only memories of his time at the temple to proceed his training. Soon he realized that the dark was too dangerous, yet powerful. He began training himself to use both aspects of the Force, dark and light, to become not only a Force wielder, but a being of the Force. By opening himself to all aspects of the Force, he let the Force in, it guided him, it was him. Being a Force user of both sides, but not belonging to either the sith nor Jedi, he created name for himself. He was a Jatu. A Force being that used all of the Force and belonged to no order The boy, upon his arrival, found a cave. He was drawn to this cave and soon found why. The cave was full of cyber crystals. The boy knew of their power. He found a rather small one, and pocketed it, and soon then made the cave his home. The boy spent weeks construction his new lightsaber, perfecting it with the resources of his new home planet. With a fine wooden finish, the jet-back blade protruded out of the end as if it was trying to escape. The boy added other aspect of the lightsaber to make it more functional. For example, tools could be taken out of the hilt end as well as explosives. A blaster barrel was also attached to the side, for the lightsaber could expand into a rifle. Soon one day, a ship had landed on this planet. It was a large Corellian freighter. 5 people got out as well as a faulty astromech droid. Another boy, about his age saw him and approached. He noticed may things about this boy. For example his short hair with no braid, yet a thick metal rod attached to his hip. He was a jedi survivor! The boy approached and drew his weapon. The blade ignited with a deep hum.

"Who are you?"asked the boy.

"I live her my name is Rantoth. I mean no harm, but there has been noone on this planet for years but me. Why are you here?"

"We mean no harm either. My name is Ezra." said the boy as the others approached."These are my friends, Kanan, Hera, Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper." said the boy, gesturing to each f the others.

"Nice to meet you. I am Rantoth."

"Why did you come here?' asked the one called Kanan.

Rantoth told his story, and by the time he was done, the old astromech had left and the the sun was setting.

"So you are no friend of the empire?' asked the one called Hera.

"No. I have waited here, training myself, ready to attack." explained Rantoth, showing his lightsaber."I noticed you are a Jedi as well." he gestured to Ezra.

"We are rebels, against the Empire. You should join us in the fight." said Hera.

"I think i will do just that." Rantoth commented.

"Then welcome aboard the Ghost."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own these characters. These belong to the world dominators, Disney.

As Rantoth walked onto the Ghost he heard a faint whispering coming from the door on the right.

"What is that Ezra? Do you hear it?"

"Hear what?"Ezra asked

"The voice,"Rantoth said, gesturing to the room,"It sounds like it's coming from there."

"that's Kanan's room, you should ask him,"Ezra said sharply as he walked away.

Rantoth explored the ship first. The whole vessel was magnificent. His ship was only a two man starfighter with only just enough room for living quarters and a hyperdrive. His ship was of his own design. It was a long tube-like vessel with the controls above the living quarters. The two wings, only connected by a specific magnetic signature, could be moved separately, or in unison with the ship's main quarters. Upon take-off, the two wings would split into four.

After his tour of the ship, he approached Kanan.

"What's that whisper coming from your room?" Asked Rantoth.

"Wow, you must really be something. That's my Jedi holocron. How force sensitive are you?" The old Jedi inquired.

"I am not force sensitive. I am the force. By being open to both the light and the dark, I let the force fully host itself inside of me. I am the force," said the young Jatu.

"Come, I will show you the holocron," Kanan gestured to his room.

"Were you a commander in the Clone War?" Inquired Rantoth.

"Yes, I was, but enough of this. Try to open it," kanan said as he handed Rantith the holocron.

With ease, the young Jatu let the device float off his hand and expand. Once the corners had come out, Rantoth opened his eyes. He turned to Kanan and saw him staring, astonished with the ease the boy had opened this sacred device with. The holocron showed a rather old Jedi, one Rantoth knew from his days at the temple. Obi-Wan Kenobi. He sometimes went by Ben on missions, but he was sure he was dead by now. Be was about to make a joke about the holocron when a loud bang followed by blaster fire summoned them to the cargo bay. Zeb and Ezra, fighting, looked up.

"Stop fighting and show Rantoth around" Kanan shouted as Hera called him into the cockpit.

"I'll show you around kid" Zeb said in a deep, scratchy voice as he hobbled over.

"I can show you." The other boy pitched in.

"I think i'll just show myself around. No offense, of course."

He passed through a couple rooms, bit in the end, landed next to one of the bunk rooms. The only one he hadn't met was the one called Sabine. He knocked in the door figuring she was in there.

"Come in." Said a voice.

"Hi." Rantoth said as Sabine stood up. He was at least a good 5 inches taller than her.

"So what are you. Your no Jedi."

As he explained his story, Sabine moved closer to him. At first, he felt uncomfortable, but then he realized that this was a good thing. He liked this girl as well.

By the time he was done, she was right next to him, her hand on his shoulder.

The door opened and Ezra came in with a scowl on his face as he saw Ryloth next to Sabine. "Were taking off soon. Just be careful."

"Okay, tell Hera i'll be back soon, I just need to dock my ship with yours. And with that. Rantoth was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. The world dominators, Disney do.

I apologise in advance, I am very backed up with a lot of things right now so it may (or may not) be a few days until I post again and if you have any suggestions, feel free to contact me.

The short chapters are on purpose, and convenient for me, but if you would like longer chapters, just let me know and I will take care of it.

Rantoth docked his ship on the side of the Ghost. After he came back inside, he saw all of the crew standing there, talking frantically. He heard fragments of the conversation, like "Lothal" and one that struck him particularly was "Vansath." That was the name of the planet he escaped on. The planet the crew found him on. If something was wrong, he needed to know.

The crew turned to see him and Kanan rushed forward.

"The Empire just arrived on Vansath. We think they know who you are. We escaped just in time. We should take you-" He was cut off by the beeping sound of an incoming transmission.

"Attention crew of the Ghost. This is Commander Sato. We are in need of immediate aid. We are under siege by some sort of sand creature on an outer-rim planet. Transmitting coordinates now. Please, we ne-" The message cut out just as the ding of new coordinates arrived.

"Are we going?" Inquired Rantoth and Ezra in unison as they looked at each other, a silent understanding passing between them, that they would soon become good friends. When Hera programmed the coordinates, they plummeted into hyperspace, and farther away from home.

"We need to take the. By surprise." Rantoth suggested whole the crew of The Ghost made battle plans. "We need the element of surprise to take as many out while confusing them. We need to use alternate tactics, they are too strong for us alone, otherwise Commander Sato would have taken care of them by now."

"Your right Rantoth" chimed Kanan,"But how are you coming up with this."

"I may seem like just a kid to you Kanan, but I was once the chief specialist of strategics in the late years of the Clone Wars. Now that the. Briefing was over, Sabine was still nowhere to be found. After the crew parted ways on the ship, he traveled to her bunk. When it opened he saw her, lying on her bed sobbing. At first, he thought to just leave, but then he saw her head turn toward him.

"What's wrong, Sabine?" Rantoth asked.

"N-no-nothing i-is wrong." She said, in between sobs. Rantoth sat down on the edge of her bed. You can talk to me if you want. Is

Ts okay. I know i've only known you for about thirty minutes, but its okay. She sat up next to him.

"My parents. They left me four years ago for some money. Sent me off to the academy." There was a long silence. Rantoth felt bad for her. He was taken away from his home when he was five. His father died in battle, a great Jedi. He was immersed in memories of his past but then came to when he remembered about Sabine. He looked over and so did she. They moved a little closer, to fill the large gap in between them. And then she kissed him. At first he was surprised. He almost pulled away. But this wasn't a bad thing. He want a Jedi anymore. He could love. He was free. He felt her lips against his. He loved her. He knew this. And he was happy of it.

After thirty seconds or so, they pulled apart, gazing into each other's eyes, feeling very deeply for each other. They with a soft whisper she kissed him one more time and then left. The jolt coming out of hyperspace gave him an exceptional shock of realization. He got up and left her room. They were on a large, desolate desert planet. He saw a small cave of sandstone and commander satos ship. They approached it with caution. Three of the "creatures" ran at the ship. The planet's two suns must have blinded them because they fell and their headgear came off revealing their white human skin.

"Welcome to Tatooine." Hera said, lowering the platform.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own _Star Wars Rebels_ or any of these characters. They belong to the world dominators, Disney. I only made the character Rantoth. I do own him. Suck it Disney.

As the crew unboarded the ship, he saw Commander Sato lying on the ground next to his vessel. He ran over, seeing the cycler rifle wound in his side. He opened his darksaber and lightly touched it to the old man's side. It sealed the wound enough for transportation. He turned just in time to cut down one of the Sand People and force push another off the cliff. He went inside the vessel to aid the others. The tens of people couldn't be helped here right now so he told them to stay and out to see the others surrounded by sand people. He expanded his darksaber into his plasma long-rifle. He aimed and-

Everything was black. Then he could see light, but everything was blurry. He saw what looked like- no not looked like, was, a sarlacc. When he looked up farther, he saw that he wasn't looking up at all. He was upside down, hanging over the Sarlacc of Tatooine. He shook side to side, thinking that be might shake himself free but stopped, realizing it was useless

"And who might you be little one?" a large creature said, poking Ezra.

"Jabba the Hutt."

"Ahhhh but that cannot be. That is my name."

"Yo-Your Jabba the Hutt? That's what my mother always called me. Fuck. I knew it meant something bad." exclaimed Ezra.

"Oh that's not very nice. I happen to have a lot of friends. Yes most of them I hold captive then rape, but still. They are my friends when I get to watch them get eaten alive by Mr. Sarlacc here or by my beautiful Rancor."

"You're sick." Sabine blurted out. She coughed and then spit at the disgusting pile of shit that was Jabba the Hutt and hit him in the eye.

"And you are feisty. I think you'll do nicely with the twi'lek. He unstrapped Hera and then Sabine. He let Kanan and Ezra hang along with Rantoth. Zeb was als- no! Zeb wasn't here. He had escaped! This gave Rantoth hope. He saw his darksaber on Jabba's ship. He used all of his will to bring it to him. With a whoosh of his blade, Rantoth was free, hanging onto Kanan to keep from falling. He jumped only to find that the ship was already floating away. They weren't hanging from the ship. They were hanging from a cliff.

He started to climb up the rope.

"I'm coming too." shouted Ezra.

"Fine but hurry up."

"And you're just going to leave me here?" shouted kanan.

"Yep." exclaimed Ezra and Rantoth in unison.

When they got to the top of the cliff, they saw the ghost and Commander Sato's freighter in restraining cuffs, but not Rantoths starfighter. They boarded The Death's Honor. As they hovered up, they two wing split onto four. They zoomed to Jabba's ship. Ezra continued flying as Rantoth jumped out. He landed about three feet away from Sabine. Now clad in the sexiest golden bikini he had ever seen. She looked like an angel, not only for her sexuality, but for her will to live. She fought against Jabba's chains, until Rantoth appeared, cutting her and Hera loose in one large sweep of his blade.

"Show off." Ezra mumbled under his breath. He jumped to action fighting the meager green guards, coming at hhim with large by one they fell, making a path to the awaiting starfighter.

After Rantoth had freed Sabine and Hera, he ran to his only love and embraced her. He was relieved she was okay, but even more terrified for something else. The loud hum of approaching ships. They all ran to Rantoth's ship. They stumbled inside.

"You might want to brace yourselves. This could get bumpy." They lifted off, turning to face the approaching enemy ships. These were tie fighters, but not belonging to the empire. They were colored blue, with the Rebellion's insignia. They could see Zeb inside, waving for them to leave without him. They flew by, circling Jabba's ship. Rantoth turned to the cliff, Kanan still hanging there.

Rantoth pulled under him, got out and freed Kanan. They flew back to the Ghost, and Ezra and Rantoth got to work undoing the poorly attached restraining rings. Once The Death's Honor was docked, they took off, leaving Commander Sato and his crew in peace. The crew was congratulated on their fighting by Hera and Kanan.

"I saw what you did. And I am blind." exclaimed Kanan

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean."

"I know you kissed Sabine."

"Listen, I know i'm part of this crew now, but that doesn't mean that you can just talk to me about anything. You're not my father. I love Sabine." Rantoth walked away. Shortly, he arrived at Sabine's room and knocked.

"Come in."

"He-" Rantoth paused. What he saw was not what he was expecting. He thought Sabine would have changed and been on her bed making explosives or disassembling and reassembling her gun like usual. What he saw was quite the opposite. She was standing tall against her bed, still clad in the golden bikini she was enslaved in.

"I love you, Rantoth Amidala." Rantoth gulped as she approached, reaching behind her back, unclasping the metal cage on her breasts.

"I don't- okay." he was going to say I don't think is a good idea but was cut off by the metal hitting the ground. Next she sat, taking off the metal panties, and then unclasping his pants. She stood up and said,

"I love you."

"I love you too."

When he woke up the next morning, naked, Sabine next to him, her arms clasped around his chest, he knew. this was love.


End file.
